Canto por ti
by Darkyusy
Summary: Una dulce venganza le hará recordar a Brick el daño que puede causar a una chica enamorada.../Te Amo y Siempre lo haré/Solo ocultaba su cara con sus mechones para que no lo vieran llorar/Gracias por todo... Denle una oportunidad n.n


**Yo: Hellow! Gente detrás de su sexy monitor! XD **

**¿?: Yussy! -grita, la abraza y llora- **

**Yo e_e? -mira a quien la abraza y llora igual- JAMBER! Q-Q **

**J: :c Te extrañe pinchu fea! -hace pucheros- **

**Yo: Gomene QwQ -le da un chocolate- Ven..espérame un rato que termino de hacer los anuncios y te cuento todo -dije sonriendo-**

**J: -como niño pequeño se sentó- **

**Yo: Bueno querá empezar con un one-shot primero a lo que se me venga después las ideas de mis historias ^^U..Y sin mas preámbulos o entretenerlos aquí esta! **

**PD: Los personajes principales no me pertenece solo la historia **

* * *

Me encontraba en unas de las bancas del parque admirando el cielo, como no era ni muy nublado ni muy soleado me pareció bellisimo así que en vez de ir por mis preciados dulces preferí admirar el cielo fue entonces cuando recordé aquel día...

_" Flashback" _

_Solíamos ir de paseo alrededor de la cancha que quedaba cerca de mi casa, sonreía muy feliz al estar de la mano contigo mas que eso me sentía una princesa...porque tú me hacías parecer una... _

**"¿Cuándo fue que deciste no volver? ¿cuándo fue que no sostenías mi mano? **

**Princesa de unos de los cuentos mas cortos que he leído..." **

_-¡Podrías dejar de mirarme asi! -dije un poco nerviosa ya que tenia mas de un minuto sin despejar la vista de mis ojos _

_-reíste con gracia y inmediatamente mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas- Lo siento...pero Te Amo tanto -me dedicaste una sonrisa, te abrace por la cintura sonriéndote con mis mejillas aun sonrojadas_

_-No me dejes...-fue lo único que pude articular para luego besarte , aun nuestros labios pegados en aquel beso me dijiste- No lo haría mi princesa_

_Seguimos el beso pero nuestros pulmones exigían aire a regañadientes nos separamos mirándonos riendo de nuestros gruñidos_

_-¿Siempre me amarás Momo?-me acariciaste las mejillas mientras depositabas pequeños besos en ellas, sabiendo de ante mano que eso me pondría roja como un tomate_

_-¿Aún lo dudas?- fue lo que dije llamando tu atención, me miraste con esa mirada fría y calculadora para luego mostrarme una sonrisa acompañada de tus mejillas sonrojadas ¡Como amaba sonrojarte! _

_-No-dijo con firmeza para atraerme mas a su cuerpo a la vez que acariciaba mi cabellos pasando suavemente su manos por ellos haciendo que me estremeciera, lo abraza con fuerza sin soltarnos..._

**"Me pregunto donde estarás...¿Pensarás en mi? ¿Te acordarás que una vez fui alguien para ti?**

**Me pregunto como llegamos a esto..." **

_-Sayonara...-lo ultimo que logré decir de tus labios antes de quedarme dormida en mi cama y mi vista se nublaba por mis lagrimas queriendo salir..._

_"Fin del Flashback" _

-suspiró largamente pasando una manos por sus cabellos- Esto es difícil...-dijo con una sonrisa triste, se acomodo en la banca de aquel parque ahora recostándose quedando su espalda en el frio hierro de aquella banca, solo se estremeció un poco su cuerpo por aquel cambio tan repentino, su cabello de lo largo que estaba le llegaba al piso de ese parque meciéndose suavemente por el viento

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto desconcertada al sentir recorrer algo húmedo por su mejilla, se llevo la mano a tal lugar y su sonrisa se engancho pero a la vez era muy falsa, rió quedadamente como tratando de reprimir sus sentimientos mediante de aquella risa, su celular sonó pero lo dejo sonar, sentía firmemente las miradas de las pocas personas que merodeaban por ahí sin embargo no le importo, se llevo su mano derecha a su frente admirando nuevamente el cielo- Tengo que hacer algo o me quedaré sumisa por el dolor -se paro de la banca mirando el suelo- Ya no soy la misma aunque...-corrió rápidamente hacia una tienda, se paró al frente del mostrador donde se reflejaba su cuerpo ¿Que tengo de malo? se pregunto un poco triste, se miro fijamente cabello largo y muy cuidado, su cara con las facciones de una super modelo, su bustos eran un poco grandes para ser exactos usaba D-32, su pequeña pero muy fina cintura, ¿Que tenia de malo? se pregunto de nuevo frustrada -suspiro- Creo que es hora de jugar un poco...-salió corriendo rápidamente con uns sonrisa satisfactoria en su cara

**"Quédate en mi corazón es lo que anhelo más no poder tenerte cerca se me hace complicado,**

**No puedo creer que me hayas hecho daño...**

**Todo cuento de hadas llega a su fin..." **

_**Días después**_

Por todo Tokio se hallaban carteles de un gran evento un concierto en vivo de bandas aficionadas, había una gran multitud en el centro de Tokio admirando aquel escenario gigante con luches, reflectores y una gran pantalla moderna, todo lucía a la perfección pero una chica no podía estar mejor que nunca al ver aquel escenario _"Hoy es el día"_ sonrió con sorna y se adentro a los camerinos encontrándose con sus amigas

-Que hay chicas -dijo amablemente con su sonrisa muy animada, estrechando la mano de una chica de cabellos azabaches, ojos esmeraldas y una perfecta cutis

-¡Esperándote amiga! Pensé que te habías arrepentido-dijo con gracia estrechando la mano de su amiga sonriendo-le, poniendo sus manos en la cintura para que se viera su delgada figura pero fuerte, sus cabellos en un fleco con mechas verdes oscuras

-Hahaha -ría una melodiosa voz moviendo su cabellos rubios amarados en una coleta baja dejando su flequillo a medio ojo para ver sus hermosos orbes azules- No creo que Momo-chan después de todo se arrepienta -le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga

-Kaouru, Miyako son las mejores -alzo un poco su tono de voz y las abrazo fuerte, ellas correspondieron **_"Señor dame fuerzas para poder hacer esto"_**pidió Momoko sonriendo algo triste, se separo de sus amigas para ella entrar en camerino a vestirse y arreglarse

**A la banda Dark Cute Girl's Por favor presentarse en el escenario- dijo el anfitrión**

Momoko y sus amigas salieron, cada una luciendo una polera de su color, con sus peinados y unas pulseras de color negras con dorados, botas ni altas ni bajas, todos se quedaron impresionados a ver a tal bellezas, cada una se fue a un instrumento, Kaouro la batería, Miyako la guitarra eléctrica y Momoko se puso al frente del micrófono

-Oye Brick mira-dijo un chico fornido y de ojos verdes oscuros

-Butch esa no es...-iba a seguir un chico de ojos oscuros azules mirando al escenario sorprendido

-Momoko...-dio el chico que se hacía llamar por Brick, miro a Butch y luego a Boomer pero ellos solo alzaron los hombros negando _**"Que hace ella ahí.."** _pensó pero al mirarla fijamente se sonrojo-Soy un bobo...-dijo con dolor recordando como la había dejado...

Momoko en cambio se sentía muy feliz sonriendo como nunca al ver a su objetivo, le dio las señales a sus amigas y empezaron a tocar **_"Espero te guste Brick"_**lo miro y comenzó a cantar...

**Permite me hablar sobre mi **  
**A la vista de que el frío retrocedí **  
**Se siente como si el tiempo **  
**Parara por un momento **  
**Con mi mente en blanco **  
**Tengo que sostenerme sobre ti **  
**No tengo que dejarte ir **  
**Oh! Lloro a causa de que no he podido olvidarte **  
**Olvidarte a ti mismo**  
**Lo que tenga que pasar, que suceda **  
**Ni siquiera yo estoy segura - **sus ojos se dirigieron a Brick que la miraba le dio una sonrisa triste y siguió cantando

**Voy a tratar de olvidarte  
En cuanto des la vuelta  
No voy a retenerte de nuevo  
Mientras tus palabras dicen  
"Solo una ves mas, solo una ves mas"  
Piensa en mi de nuevo  
No lo dudes mas  
Voy a lanzarte lejos**

**No te vayas, no me dejes**  
**No importa cuanto lo piense, sera difícil olvidarte**  
**No creo que te pueda olvidar** -

recordó las veces que le decía _"Te Amo" _y ella correspondía un _"Yo también" _entrelazando sus manos, eran uno solo pero todo cambio ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?

**No puedo sostener mi aliento, aliento, aliento **  
**Mientras el tiempo pasa mas y mas **  
**No puedo contener el aliento, aliento, aliento **  
**Cada ves mas y mas **  
**Me estoy asfixiando, mi respiración **  
**Respiración y exhalación **  
**Respiración y exhalación **  
**Respiración y exhalación **  
**Respiración y exhalación **

**Voy a tratar de borrarlo **  
**Tu lugar no esta aquí **  
**No tienes un lugar para volver **  
**(Si te acercas mas y mas a mi) **  
**Me iré aún más lejos **  
**¿Te harás a un lado ahora? **

**Voy a lanzarte lejos -** _"Quiero lanzar mis recuerdos al pozo del olvido así como lo hiciste tu amor...mi único amor.." _una lagrima recorrió su mejilla bajando lentamente hasta sus labios, Brick al mirar eso se mordió los labios fuertemente haciéndolo sangrar un poco, sus hermanos no tenían palabras para consolarlo ya que sabían de ante mano que lo iban a mandar lejos

**No lo hagas, no trates de volver atrás **  
**No importa cuanto lo piense **  
**Sera tan difícil olvidarte (Difícil borrarte) **  
**Creo que voy a volverme loco **

**No puedo sostener mi aliento, aliento, aliento **  
**Mientras el tiempo pasa mas y mas **  
**No puedo contener el aliento, aliento, aliento **  
**Cada ves mas y mas **  
**Me estoy asfixiando, mi respiración **  
**Respiración y exhalación **  
**Respiración y exhalación **  
**Respiración y exhalación**

**Respiración y exhalación - **Momoko miro a Brick con los ojos aguados y este pedía a gritos que no lo mirará así sintió su corazón hacerse chiquito al solo ver dolor en sus ojos, se arrepintió por haberla dejado y no decirle la verdad de porque se fue, él sabía que ella sufría pero quiso pensar que así era mejor estando separados pero se equivoco...

**No lo sé , No lo sé **  
**Si o no, llega la noche, cuando las luces duermen **  
**La habitación, con las luces apagadas **  
**Los pensamientos confusos sobre ti **  
**Simplemente no van a desaparecer **  
**¿A que puedo culpar **  
**Para tener un poco de comodidad? **  
**¿Fue este profundo amor un pecado? **  
**Lo que vaya a pasar **

**Deja que suceda, ni yo estoy segura- **termino de cantar y cayó de rodillas sonriendo mientras las lagrimas le salían de sus hermosos ojos, sus amigas la abrazaron dándole cariño y apoyo, ella agarro el micrófono se paró por lo que sus fuerzas daban y miro a todo el mundo que estaba reunido

Sus ojos rosas buscaban los ojos de su amado, los encontró y sonriendo aún cayendo lagrimas de sus ojos le dijo:

**_"No te Odio, Gracias por darme el valor de intentar de hacer algo nuevo, de poder reír y disfrutar la vida, Gracias por aquellos momento contigo no los olvidaré pero este sentamiento si trataré de _****_olvidarle ya que entre más Te Ame más me hago daño"_**- le dedicó una linda sonrisa que Brick nunca había visto en ella, no pudo y unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos, Momoko se voltió y susurro bajito un- **_"Te Amo hoy y Siempre Brick Him..."_ **-resbalando-le una ultima lagrima de sus bellos ojos, Dejando a Brick cubriéndose las caras con su mechones para que no le vieran las lagrimas...

**"Fin" **

* * *

**¿Que tal? LA canción es de Beast-Soom **

**Jamber: Necesitamos hablar! -grita un poco enojado-**

**Yo: Ya va -.- -suspiro cansada- Bueno mis queridos lectores espero les haya gustado y dejen un lindo o lo que les pareció el One-shot n.n**

**Jamber: Yussy! **

**Yo: Dije ya voy! O no sigo con tu historia jamber ¬¬ -le sonrió- Bueno sin más entretenerlos los dejo, Arigatou!**

**Jamber- Q-Q Me hace bulling! Auxulio! **


End file.
